Not as Easy
by CamillaFierce
Summary: Asch and Camilla returned from the final battle in Eldrant but not without a cost. But what will they do when something so precious is returned to them. Sequel to More to Learn. AschxOC. Tales of the AbyssxReal World. I suggest you read the fanfic before this one. This is very complicated and even if you've read More to Learn, you don't have to read this if you don't want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Not as Easy**

Author- This is the sequel to More to Learn! I ended it on the same note as the show since I couldn't add my own twist. Hope you like what I do with the sequel!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 1**

They returned from Eldrant. Camilla had scars that would never heal and she knew it. Asch was able to return but not without a cost. She had been pregnant during the fight and they both realized something was wrong when Camilla was sliced across her stomach which wasn't showing at all. They had no idea until Camilla had complained days later that something didn't feel right. She'd had to get surgery done and when both Asch and Camilla found out, they both couldn't hold in the tears that fell down their faces. Camilla looked up at Asch to see that his green eyes were flooded with tears and he was looking at the doctor in disbelief. "You must be mistaken! She hadn't had any symptoms and wasn't showing almost two months in! That can't be the truth!" Asch had begun muttering to himself in his moment of weakness.

Camilla put a hand on his and smiled at him through her tears. "It's okay Asch. Where I come from, there's God, and he decides what happens. He writes a Score of your life but doesn't tell you about it. You don't speak to him until you're dead. He wrote this in my script and if he made it that way, so be it. We weren't ready. It was too chaotic and that's no time to raise a child. Especially just after a war when things were still getting back in order. We can wait a little longer can't we? We'll live Asch. We'll be okay." Camilla said. He looked at her and something in his eyes changed that day. They softened and he smiled for once. She hadn't said anything but smiled back. After about a day in recovery, she was allowed to leave and the first place Asch and Camilla were requested to go was Baticul.

Camilla's wound wasn't hurting at all so she was able to bow to the king. "Camilla, I heard what happened. I'm very sorry for your loss. But, as a reward for Asch and your bravery, both of you are starting a new line of God-Generals. Asch, by experience, you are going to be ranked to Commandant while Camilla is First in Charge God-General. Asch's original position. We knew that Asch wouldn't want to take Luke's place as the noble so we assumed he'd be responsible enough to handle Commandant. Tear will be another God-General but more of a second or third rank. Anise cannot be Fon Master but she will also be another God-General. Jade requested that he be put in a God-General rank but that's your choice. You'll also get to pick the rest of the God-Generals. Asch will have complete command over them besides Peony and I. Understood?" the king asked.

Camilla smiled at him since the fateful day she lost her child and nodded. "Yes Your Majesty. We'll get to our duties right away." she told him. "Thank you Uncle. But...something concerns me." Asch told him. There was no smile on his face but he looked so much like Luke at the moment the way his eyes were softened and his posture relaxed but anyone could tell he was still Asch. "What is it Asch?" the king asked. "Where will we stay? The Duke Fabre's mansion or should we be out looking for a house on our own?" Asch asked. The king chuckled a little. "It's your choice. Your father wouldn't mind either way. Now, I have a few meetings in a few minutes so please clear out so I can greet my guests." the king said a little jokingly.

Asch nodded and they walked outside. "Let's head to mansion. We'll just live there. At least until we have the time to move into a house." Asch just plainly suggested. "Alright. You know Asch, I have a few ideas for God-Generals." Camilla told him. "Don't you dare tell me it's the Dark Wings." Asch growled in the first playful move since the incident. "No! Of course not! No, I was going to suggest Guy and Noelle or maybe even Ginji if Guy doesn't want it or can't do it. Besides, doesn't Guy have duties as a Count?" Camilla asked. "Yes, he does. I guess we could call in Ginji and Noelle to see if they want it. The Albiore I and the future Albiore linr will be useful in future operations. Not to mention, they'll be located in spots we can't exactly get to, so if they want to, they can be God-Generals." Asch spoke his thoughts.

"They both also seemed to have inherited that tech intelligince so that will be useful..." Camilla muttered. "Mieu can serve you and only you. He can also be a messenger. He wouldn't be a God-General but he'd have certain privelages." Asch told her. "True. That's a very good idea. Hmmm what else? Oh! We should look at Jade's military record to see if we should actually allow him to have a rank. I mean, we've seen his skills but we haven't seen how he plans his platoon on a map." Camilla told him. "Well knowing him, his are all probably perfect. We'll just allow him to take the spot. Besides, you trust him don't you?" Asch asked. "Well, yeah but sometimes he'll trick you into thinking something and it turns out to be the opposite. He probably got away with lying about grades on more than one occasion." Camilla muttered the last part.

"Alright. We'll at least check his records. Ah, here we are." Asch said as they walked through the front gates and went into the mansion. Asch's mother hadn't seen him since one day they met so she immediately ran to him and threw her arms around him. He actually hugged her back securely and Camilla knew that losing their baby had hit him hard. He was changing. He was softer, nicer, and had more of a reason to live. He smiled sadly at his mother before looking at his father who nodded. They'd heard. "I'm so sorry Asch. Nothing like that should have happened. I can't imagine how Camilla feels though." his mother whisperered in his ear. Camilla heard that through their link and smiled sadly at her.

"Stop smothering him. He's a grown man, he'll pull through." the Duke told his wife and put a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her away from Asch. Asch nodded thankfully to his father before looking at Camilla who walked more close to him. Asch's mother suddenly gasped and got herself out of her husband's grip before holding up both Camilla and Asch's hands, looking for something. She gasped and dropped both of their hands before giving a stern look to Asch. "Now when were you expecting to get married? You know what, you can do it right here and now unless you have a plan for the perfect proposal!" she demanded. Camilla giggled when Asch blushed and the gears in his brain started going on overdrive.

He made sure to keep his thoughts hidden from Camilla but she could feel his brain working before finally coming to a conclusion. He whispered in his mother's ear. She giggled and nodded when he was done. "Alright. I just hope you can do it soon. By the way, your room is right next to Luke's old one. Camilla should know where that is. Whichever room on either side you two want." she told them and Asch nodded. Camilla took his hand and followed him up the flights of stairs to the rooms. She remembered looking at them and immediately went to the one on the right. She ran in and jumped on the bed thankful to be able to rest. The surgery was still affecting her and she was still tired. There was a knock on the door and she heard Asch go answer it.

"His Majesty is having a royal banquet tonight and he requests that you where these. You are also going to be recieving medals and awards for your bravery in saving Auldrant. The banquet begins in an hour." she heard the maid tell him. "Okay. You are dismissed." Asch said. He sat down on the bed after closing the door and she rolled over onto her back. He looked through the clothes they were given and handed her an official outfit fit for a God-General. It looked similar Asch's current outfit except it was more slimmed down and the colors were actually black and blue not to mention lacking the over-the-shoulder robe like outer shirt. She also looked at the gloves and boots to see they were shorter and not as high as Asch's were so she actually revealed a little skin. She held it up and smiled. "The King really has a nice taste in color." Asch chuckled at her comment and looked at his. It was completely different from his usual outfit but he really liked it.

It was a nice navy blue military vest that had a red stripe across it with some white slacks and gloves. He was also given black military boots to go with it. There was a note on the vest and Asch looked at it. **This is only for special occasions such as banquets and formal meetings. You can wear your usual God-General outfit on regular days but your medals will stay on your official oufit. If you change your God-General outfit, please tell us for identification reasons. Our soldiers need to know who their boss is.~The King of Kimlasca-Your Uncle **Asch put the note to the side and spread the outfit on the bed making Camilla stop in her tracks. She looked the outfit up and down with a smile on her face. "I had always wondered where this outfit came from. I never knew you would have earned it had you not died. It was in the credits for some of the series and you would be beside Luke in this but you looked softer like you do now." Camilla muttered.

They both undressed and got into their outfits before walking down to the banquet room. Right now, about fifty people from all over the world were gathered in groups talking to each other about nothing in particular. Camilla dragged Asch over to Guy and Jade who were wearing completely different clothes than normal. They still didn't know about what happened on Eldrant. The only thing they knew was that Asch and Camilla had gone to Belkend to get a nasty slice taken care of. "Jade! Guy!" Camilla exclaimed shaking hands with the both of them. "I see Guy's starting to get over his fear, not to mention has a better taste in clothes." Camilla smirked when Guy blushed while looking at his clothes.

Guy's clothes were black and blue jacket that only went half way down his torso with gloves to match. Some black jogging pants were also part of the outfit along with black and blue boots. What threw Camilla off was the fact that he wore his usual orangish yellow under shirt under the jacket and it really stood out against everything. "Well, then again, some things never change..." she muttered poking his shirt. She looked at Jade again to see he'd gotten somehow in a cape and a completely different long sleeved shirt with black pants and boots. "But I must say Colonel, you're outift looks great." Camilla complemented. "Thank you Camilla. Yours isn't that bad either." Jade smiled and adjusted his glasses.

She saw Tear in her usual and Natalia in a nice baby blue and white dress. Asch dragged her off to stand by the King as he greeted his guests saying it was the formal thing to do. They stood by the King until they were told to sit down next to him and next to each other. "Today, we'll be celebrating Auldrant being saved but also grieving the loss of what I could think to be my second son, Luke. But, knowing him, he wouldn't want us to grieve for him. So, instead, we shall celebrate our victory and the preservation of Auldrant. Asch, Camilla, Natalia, Tear, Jade, Guy, Anise, and my late son, Luke are to be awarded for their bravery and sacrifices. All of you, come up here to recieve your official medals as I call your names." the King stood up and walked over to the podium where he looked each medal over.

"Natalia, my daughter, you have been given a medal for your bravery and persistance. Also for your words in completing a peace treaty and leading our countries in the right direction. You will be honored by all of Kimlasca and Malkuth as a diplomatic leader and Princess of Kimlasca." Natalia had walked up to the podium as her father was talking and now she was smiling as he gave her the medal for her to pin onto her dress. She bowed and walked back to the table as her father began calling out more names. "Tear and Guy, you have both been awarded medals for your bravery and battle skills. You stuck by my sons when you knew the fight was hopeless and you couldn't possibly win. You admitted your sins when you were questioned and didn't hold vengeance against them. For that, I award you this medal." the King pinned Guy's medal on and Guy bowed before going back to his seat, leaving Tear beside the king.

"Tear, you risked your life for the sake of others and almost paid the price. For that, you will be looked up to by all for your skills and your will to protect who you love no matter what the cost. You stood up against your brother's genocidal ideas and was forced to fight your own brother for the well being of the planet. You have done what no other would be willing to do and for that, I award you this medal." he handed her the medal and she pinned it to the front of her outfit. She bowed before going back to her seat and letting the King call the next pair up. "Anise and Jade, you two were both important factors to the success of this impossible feat that required the strength and bravery. For this, I'm awarding you both medals." the King began.

"Anise, you've suffered since your birth for your parents' debt and was forced to spy for Mohs. You've had to bear through these times all the while keeping your secret. Your parents were being held hostage when Fon Master Ion died and everyone understood your sacrifice just so your parents could be set free and have their debts paid. Fon Master Ion would be very proud of you. For this, you've been awarded for your bravery and strength with this medal." the King handed her the medal and she smiled sadly before putting it on and bowing before walking back to her seat.

"Jade, you've had a rough past and a complicated reputation but no matter what people said about you or what they attempted to do about it, you've been honorable and calm throughout this entire operation. You kept your secrets as others have but they never got in the way and they never bothered you. You served your position as Colonel to Emporer Peony the Ninth since you were children and have been faithful and trusted ever since. For these traits, I award you this medal as a symbol of my gratitude for protecting my sons all the way until the end." the King pinned the medal to Jade's vest and Jade bowed before walking to his seat.

"Camilla and Asch, both of you are to be awarded for your courage, bravery, skills, and sacrifices no matter how small or gigantic they were. You fought to the very end with courage and no matter what, you will always be looked up to for your sacrifices. Camilla and Asch, you lost your unborn child in the final battle without knowing of it and for that, you both will be looked up to by the entirety of Auldrant. Asch, you sacrificed your childhood to live not knowing Van's plan. Camilla, you came here from a different dimension knowing everything that would befall us, you were given the choice to go back to your original life but you turned it down at a cost. Your brother was brought back to life in your original world but you will never see him again. These sacrifices are what earned you these medals. Live with the faith that you can face the future with the courage you've used in the past." the king said as he handed Asch Camilla's medal so he could put it on.

He put Camilla's medal on the front of her shirt before turning back to the king and getting his pinned to his vest. They both bowed slightly and walked back to their seats. The King then held up a single medal that was different from the rest. "This medal goes to my late son, Luke fon Fabre. He will be remembered through Auldrant as the man who died saving it from the evil that threatened to take Auldrant into it's evil clutches. This medal will be encased and put in the throne room so everyone will be reminded that this prosperity did not come without a cost. Luke will be forever remembered as 'The Light of the Sacred Flame.'" the King finished and went to sit down. He grabbed his glass of wine and stood up above everyone. "A toast, to Camilla, Asch, and Luke for their sacrifices. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be here today." the King concluded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not as Easy**

Author- Okay so just let the plot develop itself and then the real action starts at about Chapter 5 so just hang in there through the unbearable first couple chapters.

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 2**

"To their sacrifices." everyone said in unision, holding up their glasses before clinnking them with the person next to them. Camilla looked down at her glass before taking a small sip. The food was passed around and everyone was talking except for Asch and Camilla. Occasionally, someone would say they were sorry but they would only nod in acknowledgment before continuing to eat. The banquet finally finished and the King dismissed everyone except those who wished to stay and talk to Camilla and Asch. Several people stayed and said their condolences before finally everyone was gone except for Jade, Guy, Anise, Mieu, Natalia, and Tear. Guy looked at Camilla sadly. "Why didn't you tell us earlier when we talked?" Guy asked. "It's not exactly a good conversation starter." Camilla muttered.

"Well, I'm very sorry. We should have noticed sooner." Guy mumbled. Asch was talking to the King while she dealt with everyone. She had to admit, she didn't like dealing with everyone on her own but she knew Asch had some concerns regarding God-Generals. Mieu had flown up to her and snuggled into her shoulder bawling his eyes out and blaming himself for not noticing. Camilla had to tell him that it wasn't his fault and even then, he wouldn't leave her side again. Jade had simply said he was sorry before leaving with Guy to go back to Malkuth. Natalia had known so she wasn't going to say sorry again because then it would be considered a little excessive. Finally Tear and Anise were next to Camilla asking her questions like how old the baby was before it was killed and things like that.

Anise had finally left after some serious convincing from Tear who stayed behind. Asch rejoined Camilla and hugged her from behind before putting his chin on her shoulder. "Don't you have somewhere to be Tear?" Camilla urged her to leave. "Um...Oh yes! Yes I do! I need to be going to Yulia City! See you later!" Tear immediately left in a rushed fashion before Asch let go of Camilla and they went to the records facility. They had to get everyone's records just in case before they could pick God-Generals. They grabbed Jade's, Anise's, Tear's, and Ginji's before leaving and going back into the mansion that they now lived in. The Duke had given them a joined office with a really long desk made for about five people on the political side of the mansion for formal reasons.

Camilla had Jade and Ginji's while Asch had Tear and Anise's. They'd say who they approved and who they didn't before handing it to the other person. If a person was approved by both, it was put in a stack in between them. As they were going through them, Camilla noticed that Jade's was so thick that it was almost bigger than all three of the other files they picked up all together. She pushed that one off to the side and started reading Ginji's which was about twice as thick as the smallest file they had which was Tear's. Ginji had been piloting since the Albiore III was constructed but his past was a little rough before then. His parents died when him and his sister were very little and with their grandfather for vacation. His mom and dad were in a coach going to Kimlasca for business reasons when it was attacked by a rogue liger, killing the driver and it's two passengers. Ginji was also a soldier when he was fifteen and served the Malkuth Empire for a year before he was let go.

Since then, he's been helping his grandfather create the Albiore I and Albiore II. The Albiore I was a complete success so they tried to create a sleeker design and a faster Albiore which they named the Albiore II. He was testing it when it had a gas that could not possibly be fixed due to the fact that the design contradicted itself. If it got too fast, it would leak but they couldn't just go slow because if it did that, the sleek design wouldn't be balanced enough to stay in the air. He landed the Albiore II safely in a nearby meadow and that's when they decided the Albiore II was a bust and could not be fixed. It was turned into scrap metal a year later. Ginji then began helping his grandfather create the Albiore III which was almost the same as the Albiore I except for some minor adjustments such as a slight speed difference and it was more accurate when it came to dealing with certain things.

This made the Albiore III too comlicated for his little sister to handle so he became the official pilot of the Albiore III. Since then, that's all he's ever done. He cares for his little sister very much. He was quoted as saying, 'I hope my sister can one day help me build one last Abiore, the Albiore IV, and be able to pilot it. She deserves to just as much as I do.' Camilla was a little surprised but she knew immediately that Ginji would have the motivation to be God-General. Sure, he'd stick out a little but soon enough, he'd be part of the family. "I'm approving Ginji. You should look this over. He's got quite a past and the right motivation." she told Asch handing him Ginji's folder. Asch handed her Tear's folder and said he approved Tear.

Camilla looked through Tear's folder to see that there wasn't anything new. Tear had told them everything in the folder so she immediately approved Tear. "Tear can have a God-General spot." Camilla stuck the folder in between the two of them and looked at Asch. "So can Ginji. You're right, he's got the right motivation." he put Ginji's folder on top of Tear's before looking at Anise's. He went through it really quickly before handing it to Camilla and thinking on it. Anise's parents were given a Score reading that said that they'd be okay without money so therefore, they owed everyone debts. Mohs told them he could take away all of those debts if Anise requested to be Fon Master Ion's new guardian and reported everything Ion did to him.

Anise, desperate at the time, accepted not knowing her parents were going to be taken prisoner. In her folder, it was listed that she was the cause for Fon Master Ion's death but was never charged by the order of Colonel Jade Curtiss with the support of Emporer Peony the Ninth. She was also responsible for the death Arietta the Wild but again, wasn't charged on the behalf of Colonel Jade Curtiss and Emporer Peony the Ninth. She tried to get the Fon Master rank but wasn't capable due to her fonon frequency not being exact. She stopped trying to get that rank and is now sitting around trying to clear debts for her parents since Mohs actually never took care of them. The Fon Master rank will actually be filled by another replica of Ion who Anise is currently training.

Camilla looked at Asch who still looked like he was contiplating the options. "I approve. It's up to you." she said handing the folder back to him. He sighed and put the folder on the stack in the middle. Camilla smiled and grabbed Jade's putting it between them so they both could read it. There was no way they were going through this twice. Jade had told her and Luke about his past, so she could skip about halfway through. She read the last half over which was just specific plans that he took part in. They spent the spent the next hour going through it. "I approve. We need a few serious people in this order besides you." Camilla told him. "I guess I agree with you. He's also got some interesting views that we can use. The experience and he can keep a close eye on Peony if it's needed." Asch told her. "Looks like we have our God-Generals!" Camilla exclaimed happily.

It was about midnight now so they headed to their room and brought the folders. Asch set them on the nightstand before joining Camilla in bed and falling asleep. The next morning, they got dressed in their usual clothes and took the folders back before deciding to go ahead and get Ginji to bring the new Albiore IV that him and his sister put together so they could go tell everyone where they were going to go. Asch and Camilla still had to make up a headquarters for the God-Generals and they finally decided to just say there was no official headquarters. It eliminated that weakness where all their knowledge would be. The God-Generals wouldn't be focused on that one job, they'd continue with their daily lives until they were called to a mission. They could override any order unless it was from Asch, Emporer Peony, or the King of Kimlasca.

They were to consult either Asch or Camilla before they went off to do something as important as getting rid of miasma. That was how Akzeriuth fell and they didn't want a similar situation to occur. The King and Emporer were not to worry because Asch was supposed to take every last worry of impending doom off of their shoulders and he was supposed to be the one who consulted the Grand Maestro or anyone for that matter before they talked to the King. Jade was going to be given this same responsibility for Emporer Peony's visitors thankfully. They didn't want either the King or Emporer being swayed by someone like Mohs who would throw them into war again.

The Oracle Knights were also under ONLY Asch and Camilla's control unless they were told to obey one of the other God-Generals. These were the things that Camilla wrote down during their flight. With Asch's approval, she wrote four more copies and they both signed them. She signed her copy and tucked it into one of her pockets before having Ginji sign one. He was absolutely escstatic to hear that he was going to be approved as a God General. He flew the Albiore IV into Daath where Anise was and landed. They all walked to the Cathedral where Anise was explaining to Florian how the Fon Master has to be responsible enough to keep his mind open to all the possibilities. She turned around and saw the three God-Generals. "Florian, you've met Camilla, Asch, and I don't believe you've met Ginji. That's Noelle's brother." Anise introduced.

Florian smiled shyly and waved a little. "Anise, we have some good news for you. You get to be one of the six God-Generals!" Camilla exclaimed happily. "R-Really?! But what about the other five spots and Florian's training?" Anise asked. "Asch and I are basically sharing the Commandant's spot even though he's the official Commandant. Tear, Jade, and Ginji took the other three spots. We're going around right now telling each of you and having you sign this paper. You can still train Florian here but if we need you, we'll contact you and we'll meet somewhere." Camilla explained. Anise started laughing and she hugged Camilla. "Thank you so much! You're the best!" Anise exclaimed. Asch coughed interupting them. "We still have to get to Yulia City and Grand Chokmah today. Sign the paper so we can take off." Asch said crossing his arms.

Anise signed the paper and handed it back to Camilla. "Bye Anise! We'll contact you when we need you!" she yelled over her shoulder as they walked out the door. They got in the Albiore and went for their next stop, Yulia City. Ginji landed the Albiore on the landing pad specifically added on for the Albiores and Asch and Camilla walked inside without him. They went to the mayor's office first to ask where Tear was before actually going around and looking for her. "Tear? Oh, she's in the garden where her brother's headstone is. What's this about?" he asked. "We came to confirm our decision on making Tear a God-General." Asch told him. "Well go find her. I'm sure she'll brighten up a little to hear that. She's been really distant since Luke's death." he told them.

"Thank you." Camilla nodded and they walked out of the office and headed to the garden. They got there to see Tear praying to her brother's headstone. They both got down on one knee in sync and put there closed fists on their chests. They didn't care how much Van did, without him, they wouldn't be where they were today. Malkuth and Kimlasca would still be at each other's necks if it weren't for him screwing it all up. "Thank you." Tear told them. They both stood up and Camilla handed her the paper and pen. "We decided, since we're both now the head of the God-Generals and Oracle Knights, we're going to promote you to God-General. It's the least we could do." Camilla told her. "Thank you very much." Tear said as she read the paper and signed it.

"You're welcome. We'll all see Luke again. I know it." Camilla said with a mischievious smile and a wink. Tear smiled for the first time since Luke's death and handed the paper and pen back to Camilla. "Thank you." she said one last time before Asch and Camilla left. They got into the Albiore IV and headed to their last stop, Grand Chokmah. "I really don't know if I want to face him. Especially if I outrank him. I swear, he's the most intimidating person on the face of Auldrant." Camilla began muttering. "You'll be alright. I'll do the talking this time." Asch reassured her as they walked inside the throne room of Emporer Peony's castle. Sure enough, there was Jade, grinning a little from his side of Peony.

"Oh, now what? Surely you aren't taking Jade AGAIN are you?" Peony asked them. "No, Your Majesty. We're just promoting him to God-General. He can remain here unless called for." Asch told him. He walked over to Jade and handed him the paper, making sure he read it. Jade nodded and Asch gave him the pen. He signed it and handed it back to Asch. "We'll contact you if we need your assistance." Asch told him as they were about to walk out the door, Peony spoke. "I give my condolences to your lost child. I'm very sorry. Did it have a name?" Peony asked. Camilla turned to Asch and he nodded. "I've always wanted to name my son or daughter Cameron." she told him. "Thank you for that information. Jade just recently had piglets and I couldn't think of names. You wouldn't mind if I..." Peony trailed off.

"That's fine Your Majesty. I think our Cameron will find it humorous one day." Camilla smiled sadly. "Very well. Thank you." Peony said before they left. "Let's go home. I'm tired of running around." Camilla muttered to Asch. "Alright. Ginji, we're going back to Baticul." Asch told Ginji. Camilla looked out the window sadly. She'd never thought that the baby would have had a name. It made her get attached to the lost child by naming it. She had chosen the name even before she came here. In her world, she wanted to get married and have a child. She wanted to name them Cameron. It was a hard thing to think about and she just wanted to crawl into a ball and cry. But she refused to do that in front of Asch or Ginji.

They got to Baticul and Asch went to go clear some things up so Camilla was left alone in their room. She put her head in the pillow and cried. They were silent tears, she was thinking about everything that she could have done. She was sad that she'd lost her child, she was sad that she'd never see her brother again, she was even sad that she'd gotten this far. She felt that she'd let Asch down on more than one occasion and made him hate her for losing their child. She knew he would never hate her but she couldn't help it. She not only let him down, she let herself down. She hadn't even killed the soldier. He left before she could kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not as Easy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 3**

An Oracle Knight, in their forces, that took their child from them. She had him in her clutches and she could very well have him executed for his crimes. She wouldn't hunt him down though, the loss of their child was public news. Everyone on Auldrant knew about it. He could live with the guilt. It was worse than dying for it. Camilla eventually cried herself to sleep thinking about things that have gone wrong with her life. She woke up when she felt a weight on the side of the bed and someone rubbing her back. She looked up to see Asch already undressed and ready for bed, sitting down on the bed and rubbing her back. She sat up and sat in his lap while he held her. She listened to his heartbeat which had been regular since Luke's death. Both of them had stopped getting the chest pains since then and Lorelei contacted them saying it would never happen again.

She felt tears well up in her eyes again and she couldn't stop them as they ran down her face and soaked Asch's shirt. She felt him shudder slightly with an intake of breath and knew he was trying his best to hold back tears. "It's okay to cry Asch." she told him. She felt her hair get a little wet and knew that he'd finally begun crying. She felt his grip on her tighten and knew he was letting his emotions out instead of holding them in like he was in the beginning. They both laid down on the bed and cried themselves to sleep. They wouldn't speak of this the next morning. They got up and went to breakfast. The Duke glanced at them and then at his wife. "We got a...ummm...well, I don't know what it is. A birth announcment of a sort from Emporer Peony. Apparently his rappig, Jade, was a girl and had piglets and one of them was named Cameron after what your baby would have been named. Anything to say?" she asked.

"No. We know what we were going to name our child. Cameron. And we told Peony. He had permission." Camilla told her. "Well then, let us know when you plan to try for another child again. You might want to pick a different name though..." she told them. Asch blushed a little at the comment. "It's alright. I find it rather humorous. And one day, so will Cameron." Camilla said with a small chuckle. The Duke's wife smiled sadly and Asch started eating. Camilla soon joined him and they finished eating after a few minutes. "We're going to visit Tataroo Valley tonight." Asch said while thinking, _"I'll explain later." _to Camilla. "Alright. You two try not to get too 'excited' there. You have no idea how many couples went there on a full moon night and-" Asch's mother began.

The Duke coughed. "That's quite enough. Asch's going to throw up his breakfast with Camilla not far behind him if you keep it up." the Duke was blushing while Asch's mother sat there as if nothing was wrong. "What? I want grandkids! Okay? Just saying..." Asch's mother commented making Asch blush even more and grab Camilla's hand before leaving and walking out of the mansion. They walked down the street and kept walking just for the fresh air. They eventually came around and corner and bumped into a couple people. Camilla was thrown back and almost fell when a hand shot out and she grabbed it. She looked to see it was one of the Dark Wings. Asch also noticed that the other two were also there.

"Well if it isn't boss and she-boss? We heard about your success. And your um incident. We're very sorry." the woman told them. "Who knew boss had it in him?! I knew beneath that cold outer shell, there was a warm center for that one special lady!" one of the guys exclaimed obviously the gay pirate looking one. Asch was blushing now and Camilla was so close to using her powers to cage up all three of the dark wings. Asch noticed the small red sparks beginning to spark off her clenched fists. "Could you just leave? We're busy." Asch asked a little harshly. "Oh, of course boss. See you later." the shortest of all of them said, moving out of the way and letting them pass. They walked past and went down to the bay where a ferry was waiting to go to Malkuth.

They only had to nod to the Oracle Knight taking passports and they were automatically allowed on the ferry. It took half the day to get there and they walked from there. The finally broke through the woods and went into the valley just as the sun was setting. Camilla gasped at the sight. It was so beautiful. Every flower in the valley had hue that they reflected from the sun and it created such a beautiful atmospere. Asch wrapped his arms around her and brought her over to a nearby rock. They sat down with her in his lap as he ran his fingers through her royal blue hair all the way down to the black ends.

She leaned over and kissed him. They sat there for a few minutes just enjoying the taste of each other before they finally seperated and watched as the sun set behind the ruins of Eldrant. Once the full moon finally rose, Asch got up and stood in front of Camilla. "Please don't tell me I have to kneel down in front of you." he muttered. "It's fine Asch. I'll cut you a break. Though if anyone asks, you kneeled." Camilla giggled. Asch took out a velvet box and opened it, showing her the ring. "I'm not good at speeches and I'm sure you know everything we've been through, so let's skip right to the point. Will you marry me?" he asked. "Of course Asch!" Camilla giggled and jumped into his arms.

He hugged her and spun her around before putting her down and putting the ring on her finger. "I love you." he told her. "I love you too Asch." Camilla whispered. They went to Engeve and stayed in a small inn there for the night. The next morning, they went back to Baticul and showed Asch's mother the ring. She laughed and dragged Camilla into a room where they started planning the wedding which wouldn't be for another month. They were going to have a small wedding with hardly anyone there in Baticul. It was going to be in the back with the royal blue and maroon red flowers that Pere, the gardener, had been taking care of.

A month later, the date had come and Camilla was more than nervous. She'd never thought she'd actually marry Asch the Bloody, the man of her dreams, the man in the anime, and the man people only wished were real. The music started with Tear singing the Grand Fonic Hymn and it calmed her nerves as she walked down the aisle with Jade since he was the closest thing to a father she'd had this entire time. He handed her off to Asch and joined everyone else off to the side of Asch. Florian, much to his embarrassment and shy personality, told them how to say their vows. They said the vows to each other after putting the rings on and Florian blushed before saying the magic words. "In my name as Fon Master Florian, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Florian looked away as Asch and Camilla shared a simple kiss that only lasted for about two or three seconds.

The after party was inside the mansion with music playing in a corner and a buffet table off to the side. A slow song came on and Camilla pulled Asch out to dance, much to his embarrassment. "You're actually not that bad of a dancer." she muttered. "Well I still remember the five years of practice before I was taken. It's just a little embarrassing when I miss a step or two." Asch blushed when he missed a step and had to correct it while he was saying that. "It's alright. I miss a few steps sometimes too. Just let it flow and ignore your mistakes. Don't block them out but ignore them." she told him. He soon started moving a little more fluidly and she smiled. "I just love how you listen to everything I say." she said and he blushed.

"It's the respectful thing to do..." he muttered. They stopped once the song was over and went to go cut the cake. Asch and Camilla cut the cake together and both chose to share a piece, not being the most fond of sugar at the moment. Camilla, thinking it would be funny, stuck her finger on the icing when Asch wasn't looking and when he turned around to look back at her, she smeared it on his nose. He blushed and wiped it off. Camilla noticed that he'd been blushing all night and then they decided on their honey moon as they were leaving for a destination in the Albiore I. "I want to go to Keterburg or Sheridan." Camilla came outright with it. "Well we've spent enough time in Keterburg and I'm afraid that if we stay there any longer, we'll freeze to the point of no return so I vote Sheridan." Asch told her.

"Sheridan it is!" Camilla exclaimed and their temporary pilot, Noelle, laughed. "Alright you two. Sheridan's our final destination." she said as the Albiore I took off. They spent their honeymoon in Sheridan and like most couples, they had 'fun' there. When they returned to Baticul, Asch's mother was ecstatic and freaking out thinking they were going to have grandkids already which made Asch blush even more. "I need to ask Jade how he keeps his composure during things like this..." he muttered one day. It was about a month after the honeymoon and his mother had embarrassed him yet again right in front of the platoon of Oracle Knights he was instructing.

"Where's Cam?" was how it all started. Asch was actually standing in front of lines and lines of knights when his mother just randomly walked into the courtyard. "She's inside resting. She's been sick for almost a week." he responded. He was about to go back to instructing the knights when she squealed and hugged him. "Do you know what this means?! She could be pregnant! Oh let me go check!" his mother left with those words in the air and Asch turned to the knights to see they were whispering amongst themselves. "ATTENTION!" Asch yelled with a blush on his face but getting them all to straighten out immediately and Asch was able to finish instructing them to go ensure Fon Master Florian and Anise's safety as they began their journey to look for a new Grand Maestro.

Camilla looked at the door as it opened. She had been stuck in bed for a week with constant trips to the restroom to throw up. She couldn't go out like this and help Asch with the knights! She'd tried this morning but immediately had to go to the restroom where Asch held her hair back for her. "I've can handle this Cam. I'll get them in line." he said. "But you're sometimes TOO hard on them. Sometimes they need a little more of a positive influence." she said before throwing up again. That was her morning. Asch eventually ended up leaving and she was stuck in bed. She watched the door as Asch's mother poked her head inside before walking inside and sitting down next to Camilla.

"Asch told me you were sick. Are you sure you're not pregnant?" she asked. "I don't know. I've been throwing up for over a week and-" she began before covering her mouth and running to the restroom. Asch's mother followed and held her mane of hair out of her face as she threw up. "You know what, I've got something to test and see if I'm pregnant. Can you please leave for a moment?" Camilla asked. Asch's mother nodded and walked out of the restroom before Camilla got up and used her powers to bring her a couple pregnancy tests. She read the instructions and soon had three of them set up and was waiting for the results. She let Asch's mother in and looked at the tests.

All three of them were positive. She was shocked and didn't move for a few minutes before Asch's mother asked what she was so worked up about. "They're all positive. I guess you were right, I'm pregnant." Camilla immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and looked down to see the familiar black gloves with the tan stripes. "That's wonderful to hear." she heard Asch say. "I'll leave you two alone." his mother said as she left. "How can you tell?" he asked. Camilla held up one of the tests that had a plus on it. "This cross means positive and if it's just a line, it means negative. I'm sure you won't want to know the process. But, all three say positive so that means we have another chance!" Camilla exclaimed happily.

"That's wonderful. That was really easy to be honest." he smirked when she blushed. "You do realize these next few months are going to be torture for the both of us and you have to stick by me no matter what I say or do to you? I'll be sorry for it all later but I won't be for nine months and I won't have any control over it." she warned him. "I'll stay next to you no matter what. Now when do you switch stages? You know, from morning sickness to mood swings?" Asch asked. "Someone's been reading up on it. I should in a few weeks. But I'm starting to get an idea for when it occurs. Just every morning up until about nine is when it's at it's worst. Then it stops until I'm excited, angry, incredibly active, or roughed up." she told him.

"Alright. We have a new platoon of knights coming in to replace the retirees next week and I won't be able to instruct them because I'll be busy dealing with the discipline issues group. You know, the one that always causes trouble with the villages and pushing people around. Not to mention the incredible lack of respect on the God-Generals part. Anyways, we'll wait a week and if you can't handle it, I'll have Jade deal with the new recruits. It's only about a group of fifty to seventy five. Not that bad." Asch informed her. "It's fine. It should even out by next week." Camilla said. They headed downstairs for lunch and once that was over with, Asch took Camilla outside for some fresh air which she enjoyed.

They were supposed to greet a few old platoons at the bay so they went ahead and sat around there until the boats began coming in. "I've noticed you haven't had to throw up once this entire time you were outside. You alright?" he asked. "Yup. The fresh air feels great right now. I'm guessing that I'm relaxed enough that I just don't have that urge." she told him. They stood at full attention as the boats appeared. The knights all got off and got in rows in front of Camilla and Asch. Asch nodded to her and she began speaking. "All of you have just returned from war. Things have changed since you last reported to Daath. This is Commandant Asch the Bloody and I'm First in Command God-General Camilla the Fierce. You will obey us and only us unless you are given directions from US otherwise." she began yelling to make sure those in the back of the two hundred knights heard her. She had no idea where her military voice and discipline instincts had come from, but she like it.

"The other four God-Generals are Jade the Necromancer, Anise the Puppeteer, Tear the Original Commandant's Sister, and Ginji the Swift! You will be assigned one of these God-Generals by personality and by your statistics! For now, you will obey us! You will treat Malkuth AND Kimlasca troops with respect and kindness and if you're caught roughing them up, you will be put in detention and have to deal with Asch! Understood?!" she yelled. All of the knights except for one in the front saluted them. Camilla walked up to the knight that didn't and got into his face. "I said, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" she yelled. She soldier glared at her from under his helmet and shook his head. "Where's Commandant Van?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Not as Easy**

Author- Someone reviewed and pointed out that the King and Emperor don't have the right to grant God-General ranks. Well, the Grande Maestro, Fon Master, and anyone higher up from the King and Emperor are gone. It was a mutual decision that the Emperor and King had. Plus, the new Grande Maestro is going to have a part in this story way later. Anise and Florian have yet to find someone for that rank. So...the King and Emperor went ahead and set them to that rank with Anise and Florian's agreement. Btw, this is not the best chapter. I hated just writing the first part. But the later chapters will even out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 4**

"Gone for good! He will never be seen again! Do we have a problem soldier?!" Camilla yelled in his face. "I only serve Commandant Van and the original five out of six God-Generals." he said plainly. Camilla was about to yell at him again when Asch stepped over to them and glared at the soldier just about making the knight pee himself. Camilla backed down as Asch dragged that one soldier away to speak in private. "Does anyone else have any questions or objections?! Speak now or forever hold your peace!" she yelled. No one said anything. "Good. You will all be given the option to leave our army soon. You can stay, or you can leave without pay. Our pay will probably be a little lower due to these times of peace but you will be kept away from your families. If you think this isn't fair, resign without pay when given the option. The paper will state how much you could have earned had you not resigned for the next year." Camilla held up a demonstration paper.

"Now, you are all assigned to simple jobs currently-" Camilla was saying when they heard a scream from where Asch and the soldier had disappeared earlier. "ASCH! KEEP IT DOWN! YOU'RE SCARING THE REST OF THEM!" she yelled. The scream was muffled after that as Asch interogated the one soldier. Finally, Asch walked out of the place where left the soldier. "You and you, go get him and bring him to get medical attention. Then, bring him to Grand Chokmah and get Jade Curtiss for his interogation. We'll send a message ahead of you." Asch pointed to two of the knights in front and they rushed off. "Now, as you can see, that's why Asch and Jade will be the head of our discipline groups. You WILL be singled out in your platoon and sent to either get yelled at or forced to resign. Rarely both. There will not be any injustices, if you are not supposed to be in a discipline group but you are, have a background check done. We are much nicer when we're not angry but since we're a little scattered at the moment, you're getting yelled at. Keep us happy, you get to be happy." she told them before sighing.

She looked at Asch worriedly when she felt something wrong. _"Asch, I have a little morning sickness issue coming in fast." _she thought. Asch immediately ordered the knights to go see certain people for their jobs before taking Camilla behind a couple bushes and holding her hair back for her as she threw up her lunch under the bush. They didn't notice about four soldiers that had gathered and were watching as Asch helped her clean up and check if she was alright. "Haha! I win the bet! Pay up Ben!" one of the soldiers said in a hushed whisper. Another one of them grumbled and handed him a few gold coins. "Hush up Scott! They might notice us!" one of the other two said. "Why can't you be like James? He's always quiet!" the same one continued. "I don't know Sebastian. You're the one that's been talking this entire time." Scott said.

"All of you hush!" Ben hushed them up just as Asch helped Camilla up. She seemed to have a red aura around her hands and she was whispering to Asch. "No Cam. We need to get you back to the mansion. Are you sure you'll be able to instruct those new recruits? I could send a message to Jade and have him come by next week." Asch began talking to her. "No! I'm okay! Ugh, why'd you trick me into that so many times on our honeymoon?! Was that even necessary?" she asked. "Of course it was. You know how mother is when she doesn't get her way. Yulia forbid we try again." Asch chuckled and Camilla slapped him weakly on the chest.

"Don't even make me think about it. You're insane. This is going to be our only child." she told him. All the soldiers watched in amazement as Asch hugged her from behind and put his hands on her stomach and whispered in her ear. She seemed to materialize about eight dark red throwing daggers and threw them in the soldier's direction. The daggers hit their targets and pinned the knights to the trees behind them under their arms so they were suspended in the air hanging from the tree. Asch and Camilla both walked to the front of their little hostages. "All of you, if you can reach them, take off your helmets." Camilla commanded. All of the soldiers took off their helmets and let them fall to the ground under their feet.

"What did you plan to gain from listening in on this conversation?" Asch demanded. "N-Nothing sir. We were just looking for something to do." Sebastian began trying to say. "And we had a bet!" Scott exclaimed and covered up his mouth. Camilla burst out laughing as everyone else turned and glared at him including Asch. Asch looked back at Camilla in disbelief. "Why, of all the times, are you laughing?" Asch asked. "Oh, well. What are your names and how old are you guys?" Camilla asked the knights. Scott started. "I'm Scott and I'm fifteen." he said. "I'm Ben and I'm fourteen." Ben mumbled. "I'm Sebastian, I'm seventeen and James is eighteen." Sebastian told them. "What's wrong with James? Does he not speak for himself?" Camilla asked.

"He's a mute. Hasn't said a word since he was nine when his parents were killed by a stray bomb. He was there to see it." Sebastian said. "Hm, understandable. Well, I'm seventeen and Asch's eighteen. See Asch? They're not trouble makers! They're just kids! If we weren't in as serious of a situation, we'd probably be like them!" Camilla began. She suddenly covered her mouth and ran over to a bush where she threw up everything she'd eaten that day. Asch grew worried and ran over to hold her hair back. "You boys have no idea how lucky you are." she said once she was done. Asch handed her a paper towel and she cleaned up.

"I swear, it does this every time I'm in the middle of something important!" Camilla said clearly frustrated. "You'll live. Let's just hope these 'kids' do when I'm done with them." Asch began. Camilla dematerialized the daggers that held the soldiers up and they all fell to the ground. "Wait, you're only seventeen and already pregnant?" Sebastian asked in disbelief. "Wait, you're only seventeen and you've been through a war? Yes, you idiot. Explains my constant need to puke." Camilla said sarcastically. "B-But isn't that illegal or something?" Ben asked. "Quit asking questions." Asch demanded. "It's alright Asch. I'm having fun toying with them." she told him with a smirk.

"No, it's not illegal when you run ALL of the authorities and can get away with anything. What's got you so worked up?" she asked. "I-I...nothing!" Sebastian yelled. "Well, I'm only seventeen yet I've almost been killed nearly five or six times and I'm part of the reason the war ended. Not to mention this is my SECOND baby. First one was killed during our last major battle. Anything else you'd like to know?" Camilla asked and for once, wasn't fazed at all by the mentioning of her first baby. "Okay, that's enough. You four, what platoon are you in?" Asch asked. "We skipped ahead of our platoon. It's coming next week with the rest of the new recruits but we were told to skip ahead." Ben told them.

"Wait a second, you're part of the platoon I'm instructing next week? So none of you have ANY experience or anything whatsoever?" Camilla asked. "Uh yeah. In a nutshell." Ben said scratching the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, we're staying with this platoon you guys just yelled at until ours gets here." Scott said. Camilla sighed. "Alright. Move along. I guess I'll see you next week. You four will be on the recieving end of some yelling though. Don't expect me to be nice about anything next week." Camilla told them. They all nodded and grabbed their helmets before taking off as fast as their legs could carry them. Camilla looked at Asch and giggled. "They're all so stupid." she said walking away with Asch following her.

"How so?" he asked. "I'm going to be yelling a whole lot next week and none of them will be expecting it." she simply said. They walked back up to mansion and Camilla immediately ran to the bathroom. Asch followed her and held her hair for her as she started throwing up whatever was left in her stomach. She finished and got cleaned up before going with Asch to get dinner. They joined the Duke and Asch's mother at the table as dinner was being served. "Glad you could join us. Asch, your mother told me that Camilla's pregnant again. Is this true?" the Duke asked. "Yes. She's had the first symptoms all week. She materialized some sort of tests from her planet this morning and they all came out positive. She's pregnant again." Asch said with a little pride laced into his voice.

"Of course, he's proud of this achievment while I haven't been able to keep one thing from lunch down." Camilla muttered to herself. "Don't worry Cam, he'll pay later." Asch's mother who was the only one that heard her comment and reassured her. The Duke nodded to his son and then turned to Camilla. "Are you sure you'll be able to instuct the platoon that's coming next week?" he asked. Camilla laughed a little. "Yeah. I wasn't going to tell Asch but I guess there's no hiding it. I'm going to send for Jade to help. He won't take over completely but he'll help. Besides, I've never actually trained soldiers yet Jade's trained plenty. I could use the extra help." she told everyone with a small blush on her face.

Asch raised an eyebrow in her direction. "And when were you going to tell me this?" he asked. "I don't know. I just wanted you to think I could take care of myself-" she began but a soldier barged into the room panting. "What is the meaning of this?!" the Duke yelled. "Miasma! It's rising again around the land around Akzeriuth's original hole and it's starting to crumble! It's at an incredible speed and Colonel Jade Curtiss sent me to get you no matter what you were in the middle of! He also told me to tell you this and I quote, 'Will you two loverbirds get over each other for a few days and at least try to help?'" the soldier recited. Asch sighed and got up as well as Camilla. "No way! You're not going!" Asch told her. "And why not?!" Camilla yelled back.

"You're pregnant for Yulia's sake! I don't want to risk you getting contaminated from the miasma!" Asch told her. "It's alright son. The baby's not big enough to get a health issue just from her breathing something." his mother told him. "But-!" he began but she cut him off. "Let her go with you. She's a God-General too and it's her duty." his mother told him with a tone that was final. Asch grumbled and Camilla smirked. She smiled her thanks to her mother-in-law before following Asch outside where Ginji was already waiting. "I was given orders to get you two down there as soon as possible! It's horrible! It's almost impossible to see through so much miasma!" Ginji began informing them about their mission as they took to the air.

They were soon over what used to be Akzeriuth. Camilla gasped as she saw all of the purple miasma clouding the surrounding areas as if a hundred tons of dry ice was dropped in a pot of water the size of the hole that used to be Akzeriuth. They landed just outside the cloud and Asch jumped out before helping Camilla out. She wasn't even showing and he was acting like she was handicapped or too fat to get out on her own! She jumped down and he almost had a heart attack as she started running towards the miasma. "Wait! You can't just do that! We don't know what Jade has planned!" Asch yelled after her. He huffed, clearly frustrated with her stubborness and finally ran in after her, leaving Ginji to land the Albiore somewhere safer.

They ran and found Jade along with several of his soldiers helping the people out of the nearby cities. Jade was slightly pale and coughed occasionally. You could tell he'd been here awhile. Camilla immediately ran over to him and began helping him with a lady that had collapsed. They helped her into a waiting coach and told the man to get going. The coach left and Camilla looked at Jade who looked a little worse for wear. "You okay Jade?" she asked. "I'm fine. I've been out here the longest, basically since before dawn this morning, helping everyone out of the city. I'll admit, the miasma's starting to take it's toll, but I'll be fine-" Just as he said that, he keeled forward and landed in Camilla's arms. "Asch! Jade's down!" Camilla yelled over her shoulder. Asch was there immediately and looked down at Jade who looked paler than normal.

"Let's get him on the Albiore and send him to Baticul for medical treatment. Camilla, go with him. I don't want you getting sick out here. It's not just for the baby's sake, it's for yours." Asch said. Camilla materialized a floating red platform and Asch put Jade on it. She nodded and began running out to where the Albiore was located. She got there and Ginji was SLEEPING in the pilot's seat with the door open. She ran inside and set Jade down before going over and slapping Ginji awake. "Huh! What?!" he began. She pointed at Jade and he immediately started the Albiore. _"Asch, we're on our way back to Baticul. Are you sure you'll be able to handle that on your own?" _she thought. She hadn't used this link in forever since they were so close to each other now but when they were seperated, she liked to use it.

_"Yeah, we'll be fine. Just make sure Jade's okay." _she heard the reply and sighed. They landed in Baticul and she rematerialized the platform under Jade before picking him up and getting him out of the Albiore. She ran down to the medical wing of the mansion and made sure Jade was hooked up correctly before she started waiting for the results of if he'd be okay. Little did she know, the same four knights that had been spying on her the day before, were hiding under the window. "Who is he Sebastian?" Ben asked. "I-I think that's Colonel Jade Curtiss!" Sebastian stuttered out in complete disbelief. "Who?" Scott asked.

"Jade the Necromancer, third or fourth God-General under Asch and Camilla." Sebastian muttered. He was slightly scared. Wherever Camilla and Jade had just come from, it would probably be incredibly dangerous to go if it brought down the great Jade the Necromancer. No wonder they were so highly respected. If they can survive a battle that the brought down Jade, they were worthy of the titles they'd earned. "But where's Asch? He came back didn't he?" Scott asked. "They might have just left him behind so Camilla and Jade could get medical help. Besides, isn't Camilla pregnant? Asch wouldn't want her in harm's way right?" Ben asked. "Yeah, that makes perfect since." Sebastian said. "Holy Yulia! Is that the Duke Fabre?!" Scott asked as the Duke and Duchess walked in the room.

"Is Jade okay? What happened?" the Duke asked. "Jade's been in the miasma fog since before dawn and he collapsed as soon as Asch and I got there. It's so horrible out there. You can't even see ten feet in front of you! It's all leaking out the hole that Akzeriuth left and it's spreading because it's been contained and pressurized. Not to mention the ground around the hole keeps crumbling and falling into the hole which only let's more miasma out and it's just one big mess!" Camilla said putting her face in her hands. The Duchess, Asch's mother, put her hand on Camilla's shoulder. "I know you're worried about Asch but he's a grown man and he can take care of himself. He'll know when to leave." she said.

"So was Jade." Camilla mumbled. "Well speak of the devil..." Camilla muttered as Jade's eyes opened. He was still incredibly pale and looked really weak. "I'll go get him some water." the Duchess said as she left. "Jade? Do you remember what happened?" Camilla asked. Jade nodded and the Duchess came back with the water which he drained easily. "Yeah. That miasma, I never thought it would get that bad. How did it look from the Albiore?" Jade asked hoarsely. "It was awful. We couldn't see the ground and it looked like something had exploded and it was spreading. We got to you and you looked ready to keel over and die at any moment." Camilla told him. "Well I've been up there since before sunrise so that shouldn't be a surprise." he muttered with a smirk before it disappeared and he coughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not as Easy**

Author- Sorry it was so late. I've explained this on my profile and I'll explain it here. Here's the thing, I've been working on some other fanfics and not posting them because I honestly have a really hard time keeping up with posted fanfics. So what I'm doing is writing them and completing them before posting them. But this was already posted and I didn't want to delete it, wait forever to complete it in my flash drive, then repost it only to find out no one wants to read it anymore. I'll try to keep up with this one as much as possible though since it's already posted but there will be a lot of time in between updates. Thanks for reading if you're still reading this piece of sh*t. I've honestly lost all hope in this fanfic but since people still read it, I'll still write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 5**

The doctor then entered the room with papers in a file folder and a frown on his face. "I see my patient's awake. Do you have any idea what you did to yourself by staying so long? Camilla, with all due respect, I have to ask you to have your troops retreat. There is something currently contaminating the miasma that's actually even more dangerous. It will take about six months for Jade to recover with him being a fonic artes master and get all of the unknown toxins out of his bloodstream but it's about a week an hour for each soldier. Camilla, you should be okay. But I still want to take a blood sample just for a scale. Jade spent hours in it while you only spent a few minutes in it. But please call back your troops and tell them to grab as many people as possible." the doctor told them.

Camilla nodded and activated the link between herself and Asch. _"Asch, call back the troops and get everyone out of there. It seems that there's something in the miasma and it's extremely dangerous." _she thought. _"But what about everyone else?! We have to get them out of here!" _she heard Asch and looked worriedly at the Duke and Duchess. _"Have each troop support one or two people at once or SOMETHING! Just get out of there!" s_he thought almost screaming. _"Alright! Alright! But it better be life threatening!" _she heard him snap back before closing the link. "Asch's rounding everyone up. He's still worried about the remaining civilians though." she told everyone.

"That's to be expected. Just make sure everyone gets out of there." the doctor said. "Geez, they're not even our troops. Their Jade's from Malkuth." Camilla told him. "It doesn't matter. I already notified them to obey you two." Jade said. "Thanks. That makes our jobs so much easier." Camilla smiled down at Jade who had been given a mask for oxygen since he was coughing so much. She hadn't told anyone but the Duke, Duchess, and Asch about the baby but she had no idea that would change so soon. "Oh Camilla, I hope breathing in the miasma hasn't hurt the baby!" Asch's mother started worrying and Jade's eyes widened. "You're pregnant AGAIN? During times like these?" he asked.

"Well we didn't know the miasma would start leaking! Besides, we were on our honeymoon..." Camilla blushed a little and Jade gathered the strength to slap his forehead. They waited about an hour before Camilla was bombarded with questions. _"Where are you?!" _Asch asked frantically. He didn't like not knowing where Camilla was. _"Medical Wing just like I was fifteen minutes ago." _Camilla replied back irritably. Asch came through the door and saw Jade. "What's exactly wrong?" he asked. Outside the window, his friends had long since left, Sebastian was watching with intensity. Why were they with the Duchess and Duke? Asch looked similar to them but their only son was Luke fon Fabre who died in the final battle for Auldrant.

His eyes widened. That's right, Luke was a replica. The original, he forgot his name. But Asch looked so much like Luke, it was hard to tell a difference besides clothes. He'd actually seen Luke once before he was kidnapped for the second time and it wasn't a pleasant greeting. A nice little spar with Luke they said. You can never trust some people. But yeah, Asch looked exactly like Luke. He watched as everyone was talking before the doctor started explaining to them what was happening to the soldiers. He couldn't hear them through the window but he knew it must have been bad because Asch immediately wrapped his arms around Camilla and put his hand on her flat stomach. "Look, it's not bad. The baby won't get sick but Camilla will have to let it run through the baby temporarily. But, it will only run through. It won't leave any lasting effects." the doctor told Asch and Camilla.

"Run?! That's very concerning for your information! How am supposed to just let run?!" Camilla began. "It will pass through safely! 100 percent guaranteed!" the doctor told her. "Just trust the doctor Cam. If anything goes wrong, we can kill him. A long, slow, and torturous death." Asch said glancing at the doctor with murder in his eyes. His concern made Camilla giggle. "Alright. If Asch says it, so be it." she giggled. Jade had raised his eye brows and watched in shock. He'd never seen Camilla like this. "Well, we need to get to bed. It's getting dark and we all need some rest." the Duchess said with a smile on her face. Everyone nodded and exchanged goodnights before going to bed. Outside, Sebastian watched them all leave before he left to get to the base his friends were staying at.

Camilla plopped down on the bed after changing into one of Asch's black shirts and Asch soon joined her. He hugged her from behind and put the palms of his hands on her stomach. "You know, you're gonna make a great father..." Camilla muttered. This caught Asch off guard but he smiled. "And you'll make a great mother. Our son or daughter will never have to live through what we had to. That much I'll promise." Asch said hugging her tighter and more securely. Camilla smiled. "I want to have a boy." she told him. Asch blushed at her game. She was trying to see what he wanted her to have. He mumbled something into her shoulder and he felt his face heat up. "What was that?" Camilla asked. Asch could hear the smirk in her voice and he knew that she'd won.

"I want a girl..." he muttered. "I knew it. If we do have a girl, I'll feel sorry for her. Daddy won't let her out of the house without an Oracle Knight or five to guard her throughout her play-date." Camilla giggled when Asch buried his head in her shoulder again and his face heated up just a little more. His bangs tickled her neck and she was reminded once again that she was the reason he kept them down. She giggled and reached back before running her fingers through them. "Did I ever tell you how happy I am because I convinced you to keep these down?" she asked. "Yup. Several times. I look like the dreck." Asch mumbled. "So? You look better than him. I don't think he's the one that actually has the awesome battle scars that each tell a different story. He's not the one who actually knows the meaning of love like you do. You're different from him. He's only seven for Yulia's sake!" Camilla said with a chuckle.

"It's just your hair Asch. Besides, if you want to look at it this way, you can. He's a copy of you. You don't have to change. Let him do the changing while you just sit here and watch." she giggled and ran her fingers through his bangs again. "I'll only ever love you. You. The original. You're the one I love. I love you." she whispered before laying completely down and relaxing before going to sleep. Asch raised his eyebrows. She was out like a light. They slept in the next morning before visiting Jade again. "Hey Jade!" Camilla exclaimed. "Hello. Good to see you two. I get out today but I'm not allowed to cast any fonic artes for an entire six months. Oh well, doctor's orders. I'll be with Emporer Peony working out the statisics as to why the miasma's leaking again." Jade said answering all of their questions and leaving.

Camilla crossed her arms and huffed. "Well he's a bit in a rush isn't he?" she asked. "We'll need you back next week to help Camilla teach a group of new recruits." Asch told him as he walked out. "I'll be here next week then." Jade said as he closed the door. "Alright, we need to get to Spinoza and find out where the miasma is most concentrated and then we need to cap it." Asch said as he started walking out the same door. They went to the lab in Belkend and saw Spinoza with a map already pulled up. "I'm guessing you're here for the concern of the miasma?" Spinoza asked. "Yeah. We need to know what rate it's going at and where it's coming from. As in the sources." Camilla said.

"Well, it's coming out of about three places. One was an unknown island that fell in about thirty years ago and the other two are Akzeriuth and Hod. The land is slowly crumbling away and it's making the miasma come out at an alarming rate. The rate increases the more the hole crumbles so at this current rate with the additional slope, it will cover the entirety of Auldrant in about ten to twelve days." Spinoza informed them and gestured to the map. "Oh no..." Camilla muttered. "Do you have any idea how this happened?" Asch asked. "The Planet Storm was reopened. It's regenerating miasma faster because of the pent up energy from when you closed it. You closed the Radiation Gate first so the fonons temporarily flowed into the core and couldn't get out. Then you closed the Absorbtion Gate just a few seconds afterwards and trapped all of the fonons inside the core." Spinoza explained.

"Someone must have restarted the Planet Storm which is still on overdrive from when you turned it off so now it's making larger quantities of miasma. You could go back and close them again but you'd have to close the Absorbtion Gate first and even then, you can only have a few seconds in between to close the Radiation Gate or the entire planet will collapse within itself. There's nothing else to do." Spinoza said looking at the ground and shaking his head. "We can do it! Tear will help. Asch, you actually have better control over your hyperresonance than Luke did and he was able to stop it. We'll be able to do it." Camilla reassured him. "Well, yes but what if the person who opened them in the first place opens them again? Then we'll have to close it again and it would become a game of cat and mouse. We have to find out who did it after we close it the first time. After that, if the person isn't found, there's nothing we can do but lay a trap by the Gates." Asch said.

"Well, why not?" Camilla asked. "Alright. We'll do it. But we'll need the God-Generals to help if the person turns them on again after this." Asch said. "If you two are going, remember to close the Absorbtion Gate and then the Radiation Gate with barely a few seconds in between." Spinoza reminded them. "Alright. Absorbtion then Radiation. Only a few seconds in between. Gotcha." Camilla said before following Asch outside. They immediately went to Yulia City and went to talk to Tear in the garden. "Tear, the Planet Storm was reactivated and we need to stop it with your help!" Camilla burst out. "Okay. Let's go! We need to shut it down." Tear said and everyone met Ginji outside with the Albiore IV. They flew to the Absorbtion Gate first and Camilla materialized a timer.

"This will ring when you're supposed to close the Absorbtion Gate. We have the same one set for the same time. We'll close the Radiation Gate just a few seconds after the timer goes off so make sure you close the Absorbtion Gate exactly at the bell. The timer's set for two hours until now. Ginji, will we make in to the Radiation Gate in two hours time?" Camilla asked Ginji. "Yeah. We'll only have thirty minutes after we land." Ginji replied. "Okay, so you have to wait two hours. See you later!" Camilla exclaimed before getting into the Albiore IV as they took off. Sure enough, an hour and a half later, they landed at the Radiation Gate with thirty-two minutes on the clock.

"I guess we can just sit around. I mean unless we have to-" Camilla began but a boy about thirteen years old emerged from the shadows. He was dressed in black and red and he had a sort of dark maroon hair that had black tips and seemed to have a wierd blackish blue shine to it that was styled similar to Sync's. But what distracted them was the fact that he had deep, blood red eyes just like Camilla's that had a softness to them than what he was letting on. His outfit was a black and red jacket that only went halfway down his torso before cutting to a black undershirt. His pants were black, baggy cargo pants with red lining along the pockets and his boots were black as well with red lining in strange patterns. He had black and red fingerless gloves along with a sword strapped to his back. He was left handed. He drew his blade which showed to have a blood red blade with a black wrapped handle and looked almost exactly like Camilla's. "Who are you?!" Asch demanded. When the boy seemed to notice who he was exactly looking at, he winced a little before clenching his teeth and forcing words out.

"I'm forgotten ashes of a flame that had long since died out. It was sacred but small. Never seen by anyone. I'm what was created by that flame's remains that were left behind never to be known to the world. I have no name. I was given one mission and one mission only. Kill the ones who left me behind. Now, YOU DIE!" the boy yelled charging for Asch first. Asch drew his intimidating long black sword and knocked the boy over when he got near. The boy had never fought before but he had been trained. He had no experience and wouldn't be able to even get close to Asch. The boy flipped over, doing a backflip before landing on his feet. He was about as quick as Sync. Camilla had never met this boy but she felt a strange connection to him as if he was a long lost family member.

It was as if the void in her heart that had occured to the death of her first had just been filled as if this boy had some sort of connection. But there was no logic behind it! He looked about thirteen! She had never even met him in her life. Soon enough, Asch had stolen the kid's sword and had him pinned on the ground. "I'll ask one more time! Who are you?!" Asch yelled in the kid's face. "I told you! I have no name! I don't even know why I was created!" the kid yelled before covering his mouth as if he'd just blurted out the biggest secret. "Cam, could you secure him in a box or something?" Asch asked. "Oh uh yeah." Camilla made a thin box and trapped the boy in it while Asch looked the sword over that he'd taken from the boy and saw something surprising.


End file.
